The Quarta Chronicles
by Destined Meltdowns
Summary: Lilith and Jordan Fenton decide to secretly explore their forbidden basement. When they discover a mysterious machine, they realize that there is a lot more to their father than just Danny Fenton and a lot more power to them than they ever imagined.


**The following is a little one-shot I came up with, but I'm eventually going to turn this into a fic after I finish up some of my ongoing ones. I was thinking about what would happen if Danny and Sam had kids, and thus two OCs and a fic was born.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not, and probably (sadly) will never be mine, capice? However, I do own Lilith and Jordan.**

* * *

><p>Lilith Fenton had never been in her basement. She wasn't exactly sure why.<p>

Ever since she was old enough to comprehend that the door was locked, she'd often pester them about it. Why shouldn't she be allowed in it? It wasn't like there was a monster down there that would rip her face off, right?

Sighing, the girl brushed her long, black hair out of her face. Well, mostly black. For some reason Lilith had been born with a thick, white highlight brightly streaking across the tips of her hair. No matter what happened, it wouldn't go away. During haircuts, when all the white had been snipped off, it simply reappeared at the tips of her hair again a few days later.

Glancing around one more time, Lilith slowly reached for the doorknob. Her parents had gone out somewhere and left her home alone.

"You're not supposed to go down there." …Well, almost alone. Of course Lilith was stuck with her annoying twin brother, Jordan.

The girl whipped around and stared at him, indigo eyes scrutinizing over every feature. Jordan was practically a male mirror image of her. They both had eyes of the same shade and jet black hair. Jordan's hair was tousled all over his forehead and grew in the weirdest of ways, though. Some wispy bangs hung in his eyes, the tips of his hair dyed a ghostly white.

Lilith recalled once secretly trying to dye her hair entirely black, but the white seeped through that black dye.

"No duh," she retorted, putting her hands on her hips. The key, which she had snagged from her mother's closet, was clasped tightly in her sweating palm. "Did you ever wonder why?"

Jordan pursed his lips as his eyes shifted to the ceiling. "Yeah, sure, but I don't know if I want to look down there. I bet grandma and grandpa use it as a secondary storage facility for their inventions!"

Yes. It was true that Lilith and Jordan's grandparents once and still created ghost hunting technology. Their father had told them stories about them once owning a ghost portal. That was when Amity Park was completely overrun with ghosts. Now ghosts rarely showed, but the mysterious hero Danny Phantom would always put them in their place. Lilith looked up to the hero. He seemed so strong and fearless…and reminded her of someone close.

"Whatever," Lilith muttered, jamming the key into the key hole and slowly twisting. A loud click sounded from the inside of the door as Lilith cautiously entered.

A mischievous smile played on Jordan's lips. "If you're going, I better tag along, so, y'know, you're safe."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can come along. Just don't do anything stupid."

"When have I done anything stupid?" Jordan joked, holding up his hands in defense. Lilith opened her mouth to retort but quickly shut it. It wasn't worth it, and calling out her brother's faults wasn't at the top of her priority list at the moment.

Slowly, she took a step down into the blackness that lay below. "I found a light switch," Jordan said behind her. A low humming noise sounded before dim lights flickered on. The basement was musty and dark; tons of objects which Lilith couldn't place were scattered about.

"I told you grandma and grandpa kept their crazy inventions here," Jordan said, poking Lilith in the side. She rolled her eyes and stepped down but lost her footing and fell _through_ the stair. Yes_, through_.

Jordan and Lilith exchanged worried glances between each other; they had both experienced weird things like this ever since puberty.

Two years ago – the twins would have been thirteen – Lilith and Jordan began exhibiting paranormal abilities. They had absolutely no control over them nor did they know why they occurred. And these were most definitely not part of a normal teenager's symptoms.

In addition to Lilith and Jordan becoming moody, suddenly acquiring insanely fast metabolism, and having late sleeping habits, they had turned invisible at random points and turned intangible, dropping countless objects (not helping with Lilith's already clumsy nature). One time, popular bully Brianna Baxter, who seemed to have a thing out for the twins, completely set Lilith off. Lilith shot off a few comebacks, and when Jordan arrived and attempted to calm her down, he saw her eyes burning a brilliant green.

"Just lost my footing," whispered Lilith, getting back on her feet and slowly continuing down the stairwell. Eventually, her feet found the floor as she shuffled ahead. "Look at this!" Jordan called from the other side of the room. Lilith scampered over and saw Jordan holding a dusty picture of three teenagers – probably around the same age as the twins. "That's mom, dad, and Tucker!" Lilith breathed.

Sure enough, it was them. Though the original trio had aged since their freshman year in high school, their features matched. The blue-eyed boy undoubtedly had their father's black, messy, spikey hair, the girl wearing their mother's gothic attire, and Tucker's wearing his red beret which he once took out and showed the twins.

"The school's changed a lot," commented Jordan as he flipped the photograph over. Scrawled on the back read: 6/21/05 – Last Day of Freshman Year. "This town's changed a lot." Twenty-five years does that to a town, though.

Lilith looked around as her eyes caught on yellowed parchment. She gingerly lifted it up and squinted over a photo of the young ghostly hero Danny Phantom. He stood atop a podium as the headline screamed: DANNY PHANTOM SAVES EARTH FROM DISASTEROID.

"There he is," Jordan said. "Our hero."

Lilith smiled a little. She always admired Phantom for being so brave. She wished that she could be like him instead of her regular, boring old self.

"What's this?" Jordan's voice filled with curiosity as he pulled a large, brown curtain down. It swished to the floor, revealing a massive door in the shape of a hexagon. "What the heck?" The boy slowly walked towards the door and spotted a control board. He blew on it, dust scattering in all directions, and switched its power on.

"Jooordan…" Lilith said, uneasiness quavering in her voice. "I don't think you should touch that."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Says the girl who went down here in the first place. C'mon, Lil, ease up. We'll be fine."

"I don't know," she murmured. Jordan flicked another switch as a small whir sounded from inside the large door. A sharp, icy chill shot up Lilith's spine. "Seriously, Jordan," she said, smacking his hand from the control panel. "Let's _go_."

Jordan shook his head. "I wanna check this out. Real quick. Mom and Dad won't even know we were down here."

His fingers hovered over the control board before detecting a green button labeled 'ON'. Lilith caught him as his thumb was lowering and lunged forward. "No, Jordan! Don-"

The two twins were blown back by a loud blasting noise and a massive force of energy. Lilith landed on top of her brother behind a lab table. She didn't dare turn around or look though, in fear of what might have happened.

As the ringing in their ears died, Jordan slowly poked his head out from behind the table. "Woah."

With trembling hands, his sister rose to see what had amazed him so. "Well now you've done it."

The room behind the door had completely changed. Before it had been a simple closed door with a small black chamber. Now the door had opened and a green mist swirled at where the chamber was supposed to be. "What is it?" Jordan wondered aloud, walking towards it.

Lilith yanked him back, this time with much force. "You've already done enough damage," she hissed. "Now what's your 'brilliant' plan?"

There was a disturbance at the surface of the mist as a blue gloved hand poked out, followed by a body. An overweight man in overalls and a hat floated into the room. He looked like he could work for some delivery company or something, if his body wasn't glowing a sharp white.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he cried, wiggling his fingers and trying to appear as menacing as possible. Lilith screamed and ducked behind an old sofa, pulling her brother with her. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CRATES OF DOOM!" He lifted his hands as all the boxes in the room were enveloped in a blue aura. They rose and all flew towards the two teens.

"Gh- Ghost!" Jordan cried, sprinting up the stairs. He nearly reached the door when his sister let out a squeal.

"Jordan! Help me!" The ghost had picked her up by the waist and floated high in the air with Lilith thrashing about. "Let me go!" She tried to kick him, but her foot would simply pass through his body.

"Oh, you put her down!" Jordan yelled, now sprinted back towards the swirling door. "She may be annoying, but she is my sister!"

"Puny little human!" the ghost said. "You think you can defeat me, the Box Ghost?"

"Yes I can!" Jordan said, though he truly wasn't sure how. The Box Ghost swooped down to attack Jordan, but the boy held out his hand. It began glowing bright green and suddenly sent a beam of energy towards the Box Ghost. He flew back, dropping Lilith; the girl landed on the floor in a heap.

"Your eyes…" she breathed. "They're glowing green."

The Box Ghost made another swipe at them, but Lilith was too fast. She held her arms out and formed a green, dome-shaped shield around them. The shield quickly flickered out, though, and the Box Ghost grabbed both children and pulled them up. "Finally! I'm not worthless!" the specter cried to no one in particular. He was suddenly shot down by another green beam, though this one didn't belong to either of the twins.

"Phantom!" the three cried in unison. Danny Phantom floated down in front of the two, his face stern and strong. "Why don't you put the kids down?" he said, holding out something which resembled a soup thermos.

"Uh, yes, sure, Mr. Phantom," the Box Ghost said, dropping the twins and flying into the swirling door. Phantom sighed, pressing the red 'OFF' button; the whole swirling aura disappeared in a blink.

"Thank you so much!" Lilith cried, running up to him and hugging him without really thinking. "I thought we were going to _die_!"

"Old Boxy? He wouldn't be able to harm a fly. Don't worry. He was probably teasing you two."

Jordan, however, remained silent, scrutinizing over the ghost's face. He had never really seen Phantom up close before, and most of the pictures of him were very blurry due to him being in constant movement and wanting to avoid the press. "Dad?"

Phantom's joking expressing immediately fell as Jordan stumbled backwards. "No way."

The ghost closed his eyes as two white rings formed around his waist. The light was so blinding Lilith and Jordan had to shield their eyes. The rings traveled up and down, transforming the ghost into their father.

"Danny Fenton. Danny…Phantom?" Lilith wondered aloud, instantly putting two and two together.

"Sit down, kids," Danny said, motioning towards the couch. The two obeyed and immediately sat in their seats.

"Honey!" came a voice from above. "Is everything oka-" Sam Fenton appeared in the doorway, her long, black hair spilling over her shoulders. "Oh, is it-"

Danny nodded and motioned for his wife to join them. She nodded, violet eyes worried.

"Now to explain, we're going to have to rewind to September of 2004. Back then, I had just started high school with my two best friends, Sam and Tucker."

Sam smiled and leaned against her husband.

"As you know, your grandparents built ghost-hunting technology. There was this really big project they were working on called the 'Ghost Portal.' The Ghost Portal was supposed to be a door to another realm where spirits resided. They started working on it in the middle of my 8th Grade year and were just about finishing up. They were really excited about this portal. I never saw them happier; the way they talked about all the discoveries they could make.

"Wait a week and they're done. They called me and Aunt Jazz down to the basement where we'd witness 'history unfold.' So they plugged the portal in and…nothing. There was a short spark, but that was it. They were devastated. For days they would mope around the house thinking about what could have been.

"That's when I told Tucker and Sam. I felt really bad for them and kinda wanted it to work myself. Once I mentioned a Ghost Portal, they were interested. For the rest of the day, they annoyed me and tried to get me to go there. I finally caved in.

"Sam said maybe I could find a way to fix it. So that day I went down to the basement and went into the portal. It was dark, and being my clumsy self, my foot caught on a wire and caused me to trip. My hand smacked the 'ON' button on the inside of the portal."

_Kinda like how we turned that door on,_ Lilith thought. _Could that have been a ghost portal?_

"I was shocked. The ghost portal was turned on with me inside. Ectoplasm was inserted into my DNA, and then I passed out."

Lilith and Jordan's mouths were wide open now. _No one should be able to survive a shock that powerful._

"I had been turned into a half-ghost, or a halfa, as ghosts called me. No one but Tucker, Sam, and eventually Jazz knew. I decided to fight ghost crime, and that's how Danny Phantom came to be.

"Now during the time that Sam became pregnant, we knew that you two weren't going to be normal kids. The doctor detected that half of my ectoplasm had been passed to you two. In other words, you guys are quarter ghosts."

"Woah! I have ghost powers!" exclaimed Jordan. "This is awesome!" His hand lit green again as a beam fired into the ceiling.

"But with great power," Danny said, "Comes great responsibility."

"But Dad," Lilith began. "Why did you keep this from us all this time?"

Sam sighed. "Sweetie, we never wanted you guys to get hurt. Ghost hunting…or even possessing powers is a great burden. Danny had an arch enemy who was after him and wanted him to be his son. There was another ghost who wanted to capture him because he was one of the only halfas. You finding out you're quarter ghosts could only cause harm. You've never heard it because after Danny saved the world, the entire world knew of his existence. However, he hated all the attention he got and just wished he could live a normal life again before everyone knew his secret. He asked Clockwork, the ghost of time for a favor."

"Why did Clockwork help him, though?" Lilith further questioned.

"The Ghost Zone and the Human Realm are intertwined. If the world had been destroyed by the Distasteroid, so would the Ghost Zone," Sam explained. "It was the least he could do for saving everyone. Clockwork helped Danny and wiped everyone's memory of the fact that Danny Fenton was indeed Danny Phantom. That is why the town thinks you two are normal kids.

"I'm glad it worked out that way, though. When I became pregnant with you two, I was thankful there were no hordes of press constantly surrounding Danny Phantom's children."

"However," Danny cut in, "You're ready to start learning about powers." He smiled at his two children who hugged him tight.

"Well if it isn't Danny and Sam Fenton and his two kids," a deep voice boomed from behind. A giant robotic ghost floated just above the couch. _Should've closed the portal first, _Danny thought.

"Skulker," Danny hissed, transforming into Phantom. "All right, kids. Ready for your first lesson?"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as I'm pretty proud with how this went and I'd really like to hear if you guys liked it or if you have any CC. <strong>

**I'd also like to ask you to vote in the poll on my page. I'm trying to figure out which story I should write next and would greatly appreciate your input! You can vote for this story, too, if you want to see this written next.**

**Liked this? Check out my other fics: The Perfect Clone, Violet Vines, Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right, Scrapbook, The Nuzlocke Realm, and Forbidden Love!**

**-Dezzi**


End file.
